


No Shame

by ipepyon



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Crack Relationships, M/M, One Night Stands, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipepyon/pseuds/ipepyon
Summary: [Seeking Advice]It's supposed to be a one-night stand with my student, but why should he become such a mystery to me?SN
Relationships: Yeon Hajun/Saimon Naoakira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for the grammatical mistakes and nonsense sentences.

Hello everyone, I'm SN. I teach linguistics at X college, and by night I run a bar together with my 3 workers. My bar has a nice ambience to it, so I'm sure you'll love it.

  
Set aside the cafe and the introduction, I actually have got no time to write so I'll just make this brief. But hopefully it's clear enough for you. By this I'm looking forward to hearing your comments regarding my issue.

  
So it's all started from a student that I teach. He's a fine-looking young man and seems to be quite popular amongst his friends and girls in general (he takes a part time job as an model, so I think that's why). I always see him with the other twos: the first one is a red-haired boy who often skips my class and another is a pretty one—at first you may not realise that she's actually a guy.

  
Judging from his name, this student of mine is not a Japanese (which I've confirmed in person later). He's got a stylish look (of his age, not quite my taste but I think it's understandable since I'm already in my 30s anyway): he has many piercings and wears a shaded pair of glasses. Later I also discovered that he's got 3 stripes of tattoos on his right neck (the tattoos are actually easy to be seen by anyone just by looking at it).

  
He's always been so laid-back and he smiles often, including to me. That's why when one day he suddenly became closer to me, I didn't really notice it. He greeted me everyday, asking about my well-being (which is really sweet for an old man like me) and while he's so friendly towards me, he showed respects, which is to be expected from a lecturer-student relationship.

  
However, things turned to be a bit complicated. It's when he started to visit my bar. We had a nice convo, and what I really like about it is the fact that this kid is really knowledgeable. He knows how to talk, and he knows just about anything (I'm still fascinated by this persona).

  
In no time, he becomes a regular of mine, and sometimes his friends (whom I've mentioned before) will tag along. It's a bit challenging to have your own students become the customers of your business but I think we have to stress on the importance of professionalism above anything else. And as long as I keep my image as a lecturer in front of them, everything will be just fine.

  
But one day, under some alcohol influence, he proposed a bizarre idea: he wanted to sleep with me. It wasn’t out of the blue: before, we were talking about one of his friend’s terrible class attendance. He said that there’s just no helping in it.

  
“It’s impossible, sensei. A is just too stubborn. Even if I’ve done my best to help him with his study he’ll choose his songwriting.”

  
These students of mine do underground hip hop, just the same with what my coworkers and I do. So it turns out that the one who often skips my class (and fails it) is addicted to track making too much.

  
I myself had done everything to make up for his failing study, but of course the final decision will be made by the faculty board—it’s nothing I’m capable of handling.

  
“Nee, sensei... Wanna try something? How about we sleep together and you think it over again this time, about A you know, he’s actually such a talented student. It’ll be a waste if a student like him dropping out from school.”

  
I was so surprised, telling him that it’s impossible. I also warned him that it’s a form of bribery, which is totally against my principle.

  
“You know H-kun, it’s not something that I would do. I won’t accept any kind of bribery from anyone, not even from my student.”

  
“Without you asking it, I’ve already done my best to help my student. It’s just our responsibility as a lecturer.”

  
But then he grinned and leaned his body forward while softly whispering some words to my left ear.

  
“But I want to accompany you, Sir. I want to help you erase your bad memories, too. Just take this as a form of gratitude for having done so much for my friend.”

  
He seductively stared at me with his piercing pink eyes. Such a sly look, I thought, but sure it was quite sexy even for a straight old man like me. And once again, we’re under the influence of the alcohol, everything seemed to be so irresistible.

  
“H-kun, please keep in mind that this will be just a one-night stand, so once it’s over we’ll pretend like everything didn’t happen. I’m your lecturer and you’re my student, as well as one of the regulars in my bar, so things will stay that way regardless.” Said I after we managed to sneak out and booked a room in some hotel.

  
He just agreed to it and continuously seduced me with his playful kisses and touches, making sure that even if it’s risky, there’s just nothing to be worried about. To be frank it was really hot.

  
And it’s not only about his look. The way he treated me and gave me proper respects, his interesting personalities, and the way he approached me, all of these qualities successfully convinced me to wanting him more.

  
During our talks I think I’ve spilled some unnecessary things here and there since he seemed to understand what I’d been through and ended up using the insecurity I’ve got to attack me. Well I’m not that weak but as I’ve said, even I couldn’t resist this beautiful boy.

  
“Sensei, you’re big. Ahmmm nn...” he took my erect penis by mouth after saying such a naughty thing. There are some hard slurping and swallowing noises that come from his mouth. I tried to see what his face was look like in this kind of situation, so I brushed his bangs and was startled to see him totally flushed while enjoying my manhood.

  
I could clearly see his hips shook and his back arched while taking the length of my penis. He totally teased me down there for after some minutes I couldn’t bear it and grabbed his soft blonde hair and brought his head forward so that he could go deeper when I came inside his mouth.

  
“Ah sorry H-kun that must be gross. Here you can use my shirts to vomit.” But my student didn’t bug. He managed to swallow my loads, licking them greedily until there’s nothing left.

  
“Sensei’s semen, I can finally taste it ❤️”  
What a lewd young boy, I thought. I wanted to fuck him at this moment but it doesn’t feel right. “I should control myself.” I quietly told myself.

  
But the youngster really couldn’t spare me even some seconds to think clearly. He exposed his naked body as if commanding me to take a good look at it. He climbed me seductively, sitting on my lap just like that while we were in the middle of kissing.

  
“Mmh... Sensei... Touch me more, here.” He guided my hands to traverse his delicate body. His skin is quite pale, some parts are flushed because of the tense of our foreplay. I chose to land my hands on his nipples and he let out such erotic moans from his mouth.

  
After exploring his neck and playfully kissed his collarbone, I sank my head in his chests and started to ravish his pink nipples as if milk will come out from them. I worked my tongue around his left tit while playing with the other one with my right hand. He seemed to enjoy it so much for I could see him cocked his head back in pleasure.

  
I didn’t know why I was so much in ecstasy, but I saw this lad was so intent on making the ritual as steamy as possible. He always threw some naughty ideas and made sure I caught his baits. For instance, he sloppily grabbed my length and rubbed it against his plump ass while our tongues were busy seeking dominance. He clearly was a mischievous one, yet the way he seduced me was as if he’s totally innocent. Honestly I was driven crazy by him.

  
“S-sensei... What-”

  
Trying my hardest to stay rational, I spread his buttocks widely and rubbed my penis around the entrance, exactly like what he wanted me to do. His pupil rolled in anticipation of the pleasure, enjoying my strained desire to fuck him hard. He responded my lust by squeezing my cock around his ass and rubbing it erotically. My precum leaked, now coating his ass. Everything had gone wet and messy, and wild.

  
“Ahh, Sensei... I want this fat cock inside me.” My beautiful student finally said it. At this rate I couldn’t hold back anymore.

  
After impatiently prepping the entrance with a handful of lubes, I thrust my erect penis to his ass and pummelled it mercilessly. I banged him hard and we did it all night knowing no breaks. I shot my cums many times inside him, tossing aside the condoms I’ve bought when we stopped by a supermarket on the way to the hotel. It’s been a while since I last did it raw, it was such a pleasure to finally have one with your hot student, to top it off.

  
He raised his ass shamelessly in the air, wanting for more. I rode him and spanked those rosy buttocks in sync with the manoeuvre of my cock inside and outside of him. My student let out loud moans every time my penis thrust his manhole. His hunger showed when he greedily moved his hips so that our skin met each other, slamming even harder.

  
From the bed, I continued to fuck him in the shower and then moved to the sofa. We even fucked in the balcony. I just couldn’t stop myself from ravishing the beautiful young boy, and as if already knowing all these, he pulled more triggers to my demons inside.

  
Anyway it was one of the best night I’ve had in my life. We ended up doing it till morning, and after having some coffee and breakfast, we went on until late afternoon. I know it was supposed to be a one-night stand only, but I couldn’t help but falling for this blonde boy. I ended up spooning him and we stayed at the bed together, having some pillow talk sessions with him, didn’t feel like getting out of there.

  
“It’s 3 in the afternoon already, time surely flies really fast, don’t you think so, Sensei?” The lad smiled weakly to me while saying so, putting on his clothes as he walked to the mirror. I could glimpse the sight of his body for some seconds before he wrapped that shirt around his body: his skin flushed so much from the heat, and there are a lot of hickeys and erotic marks I left from our sex tonight. I was embarrassed from the thought of sleeping with my own student, but really it couldn’t be helped.

  
Facing the looking glass, he brushed his soft hair. For another second he’s enchanted me with a different thought, his image in the mirror itself was gleaming, his eyes were set towards mine through the reflection. He turned around and sat on top of the dressing table. We looked at each other in silence, and I decided to rise from the bed and approached him.

  
I bid my farewell by kissing him passionately. The tension was almost unbearable, he caught me off guard, then chuckled, “Sensei, I thought we’ve agreed to keep this as a one-night stand only?”  
I backed off, suddenly realising the stupid thing I’ve just done. I didn’t know that he had me wrapped around his little finger just from a passionate one-night stand. I fumbled my hair and apologised. But it seemed that he was amused by my reaction.

  
“I’ll take my leave now, then. Good afternoon, Sensei.” Smiling politely, he stepped out of the door, leaving me all alone in that now-seemingly-cramped room, just like that.

  
And as what we’ve promised before, nothing changed regardless of what had happened. He came to my class as usual, handing in the assignments I gave on time. Sometimes when we bumped into each other at the campus we’d greet the other pleasantly. And once in a while he’d come to my bar and bring along his two buddies.

There’s really no problem here for we stay the way we are. But is it alright if I say that deep in my heart there seems to be an unresolved feeling I’m unable to shake off?


End file.
